Many cosmetics such as lipsticks, foundations, and powders, are designed to impart a matte finish to the lips or skin. Cosmetics with a glossy finish tend to highlight fine lines and wrinkles, whereas a matte finish softens the look of such imperfections. In addition, an oily or shiny appearance of the skin is considered by many to be undesirable.
Conventionally, matte cosmetics rely on a low emollient content to reduce gloss and shine and create a matte finish. Other matte cosmetics use high levels of mattifying powders, such as mica, talc, and the like. These reduced emollient formulations are often viewed by consumers as drying and uncomfortable.
There is therefore a need for cosmetic compositions, such as lipstick compositions, that provide a matte finish, without compromising comfort. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide cosmetic compositions, including color cosmetics, such as lipsticks, which achieve low gloss and comfortable wear attributes.